Perfect For Each Other
by dismantle-the-sun
Summary: short, pointless, James/Lily fluff inspired partially by the Remus Lupins song of the same name.


I wrote this really quickly so sorry if it sucks

"James! Are you even listening to Slughorn? I told you, I'm not making your potions for you anymore. You've got to pass your N.E.W.T.S. on your own." Remus Lupin hissed at his friend, who was currently staring at the red-haired witch seated next to him. Lily was concentrating quite hard on Slughorn's instructions, and hadn't seemed to notice her drooling boyfriend.

"Shut up, Rem. Like you've never been too distracted to focus on potions before." Sirius said, nudging Remus's knee with his own under the table. Remus blushed and stammered but eventually fell silent as Sirius's hand came to rest on his thigh. "Yeah, shut up Rem." James chorused, a few moments later.

Slughorn finished his instructions and took his seat behind his desk, leaving the class to start brewing the Draught of Living Death. Lily turned to James and said with a blush, "James, don't stare at me like that." She was clearly trying to look annoyed, but her smiling eyes betrayed her. James grinned and snuck a quick kiss to her cheek before flipping his potions book open.

"Um, Lily, you know how to make this, right? You'll help me?" James asked, his eyes pleading. Remus shot Lily and threatening look, reminding her that they had both agreed they wouldn't do James's work for him anymore. "James, you've got to learn to pass potions by yourself. I can't take your N.E.W.T.S. for you. Besides, this one's easy. We learned how to do it last year." Lily said, turning away from his persuasive eyes. "Please, Lils? It's not that I _can't_ do it, it's just that I'd much rather watch you. You're so cute when you're concentrating." He whispered, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

Peter squirmed as he watched them, moving his chair further from James and closer to Sirius. "James! You are causing Pettigrew greatest discomfort. Please cease your disgusting display of affection at once!" Sirius barked. Peter, James, and Lily all turned deep shades of pink at Sirius's exclamation, and Remus laughed so hard he had to lean against Sirius for support.

"Seriously, James, I'm not helping you." Lily said, pulling her book away from him so he couldn't see her notes. James continued his pouting and pleading, but after five minutes and no response from anyone at the table, he gave up and began tossing ingredients into his cauldron. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, making it stick up in strange directions. Lily leaned in and whispered, "I always thought your hair was cute like that."

James turned and met her eyes, his affection for his girlfriend written all over his face. He started to lean into her when Sirius shouted, "No! Stop that! You'll upset little Pete again!" The surrounding tables turned to stare at them while Peter's face flushed and James gave Sirius his strongest death glare as Lily turned back to her cauldron. Remus burst into a fresh fit of giggles, stifling his laughter against Sirius's shoulder.

A few minutes later, the table was pulled from their potion-making concentration as James gave out a yelp and jumped up, knocking over her stool. His tie was alight with fire, threatening to engulf the rest of his robes. He continued to yell and fumbled for his wand as Remus put the fire out with a mumbled "aquamenti" and a lazy flick of his wrist. James's chest was drenched in water, his tie burnt to a crisp and the edges of his robe singed. James stood next to his cauldron, dripping water and looking utterly appalled at what had just happened. He looked ridiculous, but the whole class tried to stifle their laughter, knowing that James Potter wasn't someone who took teasing lightly. James righted his stool and pulled the last of his tie from his neck, trying to regain his composure, when Lily began to laugh. "Shut up!" James hissed, as the rest of the table, and then the rest of the class joined in. "James, you've got to admit, this is pretty funny." Lily said between giggles.

Slughorn stood and tried to quiet the class as he made his way to the back of the room to where James stood, dumbfounded. Eventually the laughter died down and Slughorn said, "Mr. Potter, perhaps next time you'll listen when I tell you to only heat the potion for five minutes? Ms. Evans, would you escort him to the hospital wing? I doubt he can make it there without setting fire to the castle." Sirius and Remus tried to control their roars of laughter as Lily smirked and agreed. Slughorn smiled and returned to his desk, reminding the class to get back to work.

Lily stood and said softly, "Don't look so mad, James. You would've laughed too if you'd seen yourself." His frown slid away as she took his hand, and he leaned down and kissed her lightly, ignoring the fact that they were currently in a classroom full of people staring at them. "I bet I did look pretty stupid." James said, grinning as he pulled away. "You looked incredibly stupid." Lily agreed, kissing his nose. They both laughed as the left the room hand in hand.

"Gross!" Sirius exclaimed in mock disgust as they walked away, laughing as Peter continued to blush. Remus was laughing along with Sirius as he said, "You've got to admit though, they're perfect for each other."


End file.
